Donald Duck (Famicom game)
Donald Duck is a 1988 action/puzzle video game released by Kemco for the Nintendo Famicom in Japan. The video game is a collection of six events participated in by Donald Duck (as player 1), Daisy Duck (as either player 2 or the computer opponent), Huey, Dewey, and Louie (in supporting roles, such as performing the countdown to start the sack race or measuring the boot-throwing distance). There are six events: sack racing, a game where the players attempt to push each other out of a boat, boot throwing (similar to hammer throwing), pie balancing (where the player attempts to walk forward quickly, but without dropping the pies by moving too quickly or abruptly), a pole-jumping obstacle course on a pogo stick, and a pole-vaulting game. The game is for 1 to 2 players, who can either select a single event to play, or play a set of all six games with the combined scores tallied at the end.. Due to Capcom holding the rights to make Disney video games on Nintendo systems in the United States at the time, when the game was released in the US, Kemco replaced the Disney characters in the game with characters from the comic strip Peanuts, and renamed it Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular. Gameplay Although it was in Japanese, the scores and certain menu features are in English, and the game features very little other text so it can easily be played without knowing the language. All events are timed, so that if the event is not completed quickly enough the player(s) will lose the event automatically. Sack Racing Donald and Daisy must wait for a balloon to be popped before starting the race. They hop to the right by pressing A, and can move up and down, allowing them to dodge flipping manhole covers that may knock them over and impede their progress. The players may also trip over one another. If either player falls too far behind, Louie will push them forward so that they remain on-screen with the other racer. Overboard Boat Push Donald and Daisy compete to push one another out of a boat. Donald must push right, while Daisy must push left. Repeatedly pressing at intermittent intervals and pressing A, they gradually push one another to the left or right, and may occasionally push extra hard. Whichever player knocks the other off the boat wins. Additionally, they can push up or down, as the boat sways from side to side, potentially being pushed vertically off the side of the boat instead. Boot Throw This event is held in front of the Roman Colosseum. The player must rotate the directional pad counter-clockwise to begin spinning the boot. At any time, they press A to throw the boot. The faster it is spinning, the farther it will travel (it will only go 0m if they do not spin it first). However, the angle at which the boot is released also affects it's travel; it may hit the ground resulting in a foul, travel straight upward and thus no distance, or even go backwards; ideally it will be moving as quickly as possible at a slight upward or forward angle. Pie Carrying The player must walk forward by pressing right. They can inch forward very slowly (and will always stop steady in their tracks), or walk continuously. The faster they move, the more the stack of pies will wobble, and if they travel too fast some will fall; stopping too abrupty can also result in dropping pies. The goal is to walk forward quickly with as few dropped pies as possible. Pogo Bar Jump The player can press right to make a small hop forward, or A to make a large hop. Their momentum, distance, and height of the hop determines if they will clear a bar. There are 4 bars in the way, and the goal is to pass as many as possible, reaching Louie at the goal. Failure to pass a bar will result in a foul. Pole Vaulting River Jump The player must run to the right by tapping A very quickly; right as they reach the river, they must then press B to Pole Vault. If they press B too early, they will fall on their face; if they press it slightly too late, they will slide down the pole into the water, and if they don't press B in time at all they will simply fall in the water, all of which result in a foul. If timed perfectly, they will vault cross the river and win.Category:Donald Duck video games Category:1988 video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games